Knighte Guild
by PhZXgames
Summary: Shepard is a Knight, and on his way to a training mission, he battles the prince of the Goblins. After meeting with his Girlfriend, Lucille, she asks him to travel with her to see the world. I DO NOT OWN BATTLEHEART! M for lemon & language. I couldn't find Battleheart in the category list, so I put it under SAO.
1. Prologue

**Hello everybody! This story is going to be fun! This is based off of the mobile game, Battleheart, and can be bought on google play for about $3. I will probably do story intro things last like this more often, but if you want to learn more about me, go to my profile page. Okay without further adue... **

Shepard was walking down the road when... "Do you have any idea who you're facing?" Shepard stopped. "No, I haven't seen your face." Shepard laughed at his next comment "So it must look ugly as shit because you hiding? Right?" A Goblin jumped out and Quoted, "Those who know not their enemy's leader have only defeat to fear." "What?" " I am Freinor, Prince of the goblins! you will now bow before me, OR FACE MY WRATH! ATTACK!" Shepard thought to himself, _He didn't even give me a chance to bow! _a group of four other goblins appeared from the bushes."Now this is a fight!" he drew his Iron Sword and swung it at the first goblin to move. he was able to knock the second of his feet with his shield, and the other two he impaled onto their leader's spear. "Impossible! those were elite fighters!" "I guess elite in your terms is like shit to us." Freinor did a risky number, pulling a quick fake and trying to pull a stab on Shepard. And it worked, leaving him with a bloody shoulder. Right before shepard could charge him, He vanished, without a trace. "Crap, I still need to get to Lucille for that training mission!" He panicked and bolted toward the training field, his injured arm causing him massive amounts of pain. He stopped and doubled over, _just another league! come on!_

**Sorry for the SHORT-ASS chapter but i had to do a project for school and for those creepy guys who read my stories, this one is almost pure lemon (or was going to be).**

**PM and Review and (Most Likely) I will respond!**


	2. More Intro

**Hello everybody! I actually tried doing a color thing but FF didn't let me :(**

**This should be a longer chapter this time…**

_Where is he? _Lucille thought to herself, wonder why Shepard would bail on the mission. _I need to ask him something important, but he doesn't have the balls to show up, then he's missing out on all- _her thoughts were interrupted by something on the horizon. "Fucking finally!"

-o0o-

_Almost There… _ He was trying to conceal his pain, but his shield was making it difficult. When he was a few more feet from the site, Lucille hugged him. "I've been here since 3:00, where have you been?" Shepard responded "Homework." Even though Battleheart was his favorite game, he still had education to deal with. "I ran into some goblins on the way here." Lucille gasped at the wound left by the spear. "Shit! Are you okay?!" "It just stings, it'll be fine." Lucille took her Cleric's Rod, and tapped it to his shoulder. It glowed white, hummed, and faded. Neither the pain, nor wound were noticeable. "Tank is a risky role to play, you should be careful." Shepard picked this class because it suited him better than the others. He always had been a defensive person. "Well are we going to group or what?" Lucille jumped, and quickly opened her menu. She tapped the button that said "Invite to group" and a list of player names appeared. she pressed the one that said "Shepard" and A window popped up in his face "Accept group invite?" He pressed yes and Lucille's health, Energy, and picture appeared in a mini-hub under his. "There. All finished." "I couldn't help but wonder, where the hell are we going?" Lucille confirmed his assumptions. "Gobwood Dungeon. It's level 1-5, grinding will be easy once we make it." Shepard could feel a tingling feeling in his feet. Three more seconds, and he had been teleported to main square. Looking around, he could see a lot of other people had also been teleported here, too. "What's going on?" All of a sudden, a chill creeped up his spine. Something huge was in the square with them. Something so powerful, it could eliminate them all with a single blow. A deep echoing voice filled the square. "Hello players. I am Uroku Kayaba, Grandson of the great programmer, 'Akihiko Kayba.'" Shepard turned around to see a massive skeletal figure, draped in a cloak that was so cold, it froze the entire square. "I created this game using the Seed program, so gratefully made public by the great Kirito." Shepard's armor nearly froze to his skin, and he heavily regretted wearing nothing under his armor. "My grandfather was a fool, letting the players of his game leave, as long as one person beat it. Instead you may logout, but under one condition." The next this he said made everyone freak out. "For every hour you are logged out, you will lose 100 exp points! And if you check your inventory, you can find something that might make you lose your marbles." Shepard and Lucille did, and what they saw they will never forget. The first thing that was in his inventory, was labeled, "Mom" he tapped it and a picture of his mom trying to get out of a prison cell appeared. "Mom! Mom!" The other people in the square were also yelling things like, grampa, bro, and he swore he heard a guy yell, uncle stan, but when he turned around, he wished he hadn't, as Lucille was on the ground, crying. Barely audible, the only thing she was saying, was "Daddy." "I am holding them captive, until you defeat me, that is, if you do. I do not expect you to do it alone, though, for it would me much to difficult" maniacal laughter could be heard from the ghoul, and it had such a deep pitch, His headache made him feel like his head was going to explode. "You may raid with a maximum of ten players, any more, and will all be eliminated from the game upon stepping on unclaimed territory," _Ten is plenty. _he thought. "You may log out, but here's the catch," This next sentence scared Shepard so much, He would vow to himself only to log off to eat and shit. "For every hour you are logged out, you will lose 100 exp points" Exp points are somewhat difficult to earn, as maybe 20 - 30 of the weakest creature would give 100 points. "This may result in a Level decrease, and for those above level 49, you'll lose 1,000 points." "That's cruel!" The figure crumbled to dust, probably as an intense teleport animation, and Shepard's pains and chills vanished almost instantly as he collapsed to the floor. Lucille rushed to his side, "You okay?" She asked urgently. "I'm fine, we need to get a group set up, fast." suddenly he remembered. his friend bought this game a bit ago, and he had bypassed a few firewalls to create his own class, Monk. Thankfully his Display was able to locate him pretty fast and before they knew it, there he was, showing off his unique class. "FEUNG! GET OVER HERE!" This obviously scared the living shit out of him, but that wasn't from Shepard, nor from Lucille for that matter. It was Robin, a friend of Lucille from school and quite the looker from Shepard's perspective. "Oh, hey guys, did you here?" Lucille spoke softly, "Yeah, he's a dick." Robin was like the bully being the nerd's best friend. "Come on, you gotta yell it! HE'S A DICK!" Now of course every guy, except Shepard, within a two to three kilometer radius, had shit his pants. "On that positive note at least we have robin he-" A man in black-clad armor, and heavily built walked towards them "Well well, Look who we have here! I thought I beat you into a pulp enough times, that you would back off of Role Play Gaming?" Shepard's worst fears had been realized. He was living in a race against the clock to save his mother, His crush was traveling with him to save her father, and now… HIM.

**Hello Everybody! PhZXgames here! I this story got somewhat big pretty fast so I'll start working on this one more often. I'm also putting a Hiatus on LOA, Destiny, and FM because long term stories are pains in asses. (I will be doing an explanation thing soon that will explain things that only close friends will understand)**


End file.
